Sari Sumdac
Sari Sumdac is a girl and character who hails from The Transformers Universe and is an alley for the characters wanting to save the multiuniverse After Transformers Animated ended she was unfortantly turned back into a 8 year old as she was stuck in rerun land. She didn't mind this and continued to live like she usually did until that fatal one day where Meltdown murders her father in cold blood before her eyes. Sari feeling her life ruined again and in despair decided to avenge her father's death. Meltdown decided to torture Sari by putting her in Area 51, calling her a being that needs to be locked away from exitence. Finding the All Spark Key again she spys on Meltdown and learns who his boss is and she schemes to take the ammoral scientist down. The Grand Summer Season Trek Sari awakes in Area 51, And she gets ambushed by Porky Minch and Dark Helmet she finds Skipper, Django and Stan and goes with them to escape. Sari then meets Bender and the others and joins up with them. As the 2nd newest member she is one of the characters who goes with Bender to Fire Grotto and assists in saving Finn. She has usage over the AllSpark key to all kinds of electronics it was revealed why she was chosen but I won't reveal that. Apart from her, Bender can also use it since he's a robot and Bender tries to make sure she uses it wisely. Sari is very protective of her friends in the B Team since they like her for who she is and she has been sheltered all her life and the other children despise her for no reason. After a confrontation with Veger, she has a damaged arm which reveals her circuity causing fear. House diagonizes her and reveals the one way to hear herself, Sari takes and grows up into a teen/young woman ready to use her full potential. She is turned back int a kid and kidnapped by Petes who plan to use Pete key to kill her. But Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Django, Finn, Twilight Sparkle, Profion, Blue Wonder and The P team stop it and the former three had a back up plan that saves her and turns her back into her new form. Like Finn she has learned from Bender's trickster nature as she utalized to get herself and Finn out of a situation. It is revealed that after the adventure she has feelings for Finn as does he for her So she and Finn become a couple as Finn confirms at Slade's wedding. Totally Mobian Spies Sari goes with Bender and his pals to stop Iron Queen as she has discovered a true purpose to her life. Sari like Bender is immune to Iron Queen's robotic control. Sari's love for Finn is revealed to be that she wants Finn to know he can have someone to turn to if the event of a breakup, death etc of Bubblegum. Sari loves him but wants him to happy with Bubblegum. She learns Soldius's Plans alongside Julian, Django and the agents and then enounters Anton Chiegurth and is digusted by what he has did. Sari then helps Bender with his candy plan and she even trys his explosive candy and she confirms it's effectiveness despite being a robot Sari helps Skipper and Heloise move with their chess master magifcent bastard plan. It seems the Pete Alleigance want her and they do get her, But She, Skipper and Heloise fool them into taking a fake made of candy, bones, science and a 10% power cell out of 100%. They even hide the real one sucesfully where no one would ever look. Sari accompanies the ponies, Julian and Django against the changlings and she fights very well but gets abducted by being outpopulated and then is saved by her friends. Sari reveals that she was in on Skipper's plans to make Petes into their pawns against The Patriots as he and Heloise deaged the real one and implanted the duplicate to take it and blow up. Then afterwards they reaged her. Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Sari then returns and allies up again with Bender, Finn, King Julian, Django, Tuxedo and Gabriel. With Tuxedo, Gabriel, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Finn, King Julian, Django and Marceline she saves the day. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Sari joins back with the B Team to fight Discord again and to face fellow robot Sigma. She is first seen communciating with Bender and discussing their plans on Discord. She joins up with the team once more to put an end to Discord's plans. She also helps her friends acquire their first ring. By the looks of it Sari and her friends are returning to the Grotto for mission #2. She then goes with her friends to meet AVGN and is convinced he is innocent. As a result Sari helps Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Django, Finn, Heloise and Marceline get him out of jail. She contacts Celestia with her friends to tell what transpired. Sari is separeated from her male friends by Pitch's actions. However they find the guys and Sari lets out a bit of her hidden girlyness when meeting Jack Frost who she describes as handsome and sexy. Friends: Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Frida Suarez, Shining Armor, Sagat, Stan Smith, Princess Bubblegum, Carmeltia Fox, The Autobots, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Mandark, The Shadowness, Dr.House, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Piccard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Big Boss, Lucario, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, King Dedede, Escargon, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Master Chief, Cortana, Solidus Snake, Jill Valentine, Cammy, Zuko, Jack Sparrow, Hellboy, Atomic Betty. Sally Acorn, Gabriel Heywood, Tuxedo Lovelace, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Jimmy Neutron, Katara, Danny Phantom, Tak, Hiccup, Astrid, Aang, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx , El Tigre, Mushu, Sherry Birkin,Megaman, Roll, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Starfire, Axel, Phantom R, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost Enemies: Megatron and the Deceptions, Porter Powell, Meltdown, Vilgax and his allegiance, Iron Queen, Pete, Dormammu, CarnEvil, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Kefka, The Horned King, Petrano, Rinkus, Sierra, Selvaria Bles, Charmcaster, Vlad Bender, Zak Monday, Black Knight, Umlaut, AntiSora, Valvatorez, Chaos, Kefka,Umleat, BIG Cheese, Discord, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation It is worth noting that out of all the new members of The B Team, Sari has appeared the most times tieing with Phineas and Isabella as of the newest adventure Gallery of Sari before the upgrade Sari 13.png sari 2.png sari 3.png sari 4.png sari 5.png sari 6.png sari 7.png sari 11.png sari 12.png sari 14.png 01.jpg transformers-animated-series_42265_1.jpg Sundac.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Tomboys Category:Action Heroines Category:Members of the B Team Category:Orphans Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Red Heads Category:Cute Characters Category:Robots Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Neutral Good Category:Robosexuals Category:People with Parental Substitutes. Category:Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Tritagonists Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Major Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Artificial Human Category:Major Heroes of The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Humanoid Category:Tomboy with a Girly Streak Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in Tuxedo Lovelace vs CarnEvil Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny